1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to electronic pet collars employing radio frequency signals between a remote transmitter and a receiver attached to the pet collar. In particular this invention relates to the hermetically-sealed mounting of an antenna on a receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic pet collars are commonly used for training an animal to respond in a certain manner upon receiving a correction occurring under a single circumstance or a given set of circumstances. In one application, a correction, such as a shock stimulus, is employed in the training of hunting dogs. In this application, radio signals from a transmitter operated by a trainer are transmitted to a receiver carried on a collar which encircles the dog's neck. This receiver includes an antenna that projects from the housing of the receiver to receive the signal and transfer the same to the receiver proper where a correction is developed and transmitted to the dog's neck via dual electrodes. In a training environment, as well as when the dog is afield in an actual non-training event, there is a tendency for moisture or a liquid to pass into the interior of the receiver housing through the opening in the housing through which the antenna projects. Such moisture may be occasioned by perspiration, rain or dew-laden vegetation, for example. Such moisture or liquid can be detrimental or even destructive of the operation of the sensitive electronics of the receiver.
Generally, the prior art uses internal antennas that obviate the moisture problem. However, prior art attempts to preclude such leakage of moisture or liquid into the housing of a receiver when using external antennas have included the use of epoxy or like polymeric materials to form a hermetic seal around the antenna at the location where the antenna enters the receiver housing. Such seals are relatively unyielding when the antenna is struck as by a dog passing under a fence or through brush and therefore are subject to the development of cracks through the seal or complete failure of the seal. Moreover, commonly employed epoxies can present toxicity concerns in a manufacturing environment.